Beautiful Magic
by katie.davids11
Summary: Abby thought she was just a normal dull girl with a horrable adoptive mom. This all changes one amazing day. What happens when her grandmother shows up claming she's a witch and Abby is one to? Abby has to face danger, love, and magic. Will she make it out alive, or will she fall? (Read, I swear it's really good and better than my summery :D also read my other stories! Review!)
1. Prolouge

**Heyy guys :) I noticed nobody ever does twilight fan fics with witches so I thought i'd give it a go :D Enjoy and btw Review!**

**Prolouge **

I was never special.

I didn't stand out from anyone else.

My hair was a lifeless brown.

My brown eyes were never beautiful.

I was just plain boring Abby.

I never did anything special.

This changed one extrodenary day.


	2. Abandoned

**Hey, I hope u enjoy my story :D read and review! Read my other stories!**

**Chapter One **

**Abandoned**

I clicked through channels on the radio, but it was just all stuff iv'e heard a million times. It seemed like they never change anything each week. I sighed and just turned it off. The rest of the drive was short and simple. I got to school in no time. I hopped out of my blue Keya when I got there. I didn't have any friends so it was easy to blend in.

We lived in Fresno, California, but my skin is pale. Everyone is tan and sporty. I didn't really like sports. I wasn't bad at them or anything, it's just they bore me to no end. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started off to my first period math class. It was boring and so was my English class. Lunch soon came and I bought my food and walked to a table near the back.

I was sitting for a whole two seconds before I was surrounded by Lauren and her dumb blond squad **(No offence to blonds!) **I looked up at them and glared. They smirked at me and Laurel started to insult me in every way. My try started to rattle as I got madder and madder. Then when she hit my boiling part it flew up and hit her.

She was caked with food. Everyone around me started to laugh. I guess they don't like her eaither. I was still in shock. How did it do that by itself? Lauren launched herself at me and I fell over backwards onto the floor. She pinned me and started to slap me. I tried to push her off of me, but she's pretty strong for someone who's afraid of dirt.

"You ruined my new outift you witch!" she screamed. "Someone get her off of me!" I yelled. The princible rushed in and grabbed Laurens arms ripping her off of me. I rolled out of the way. She was fighing the princible. "Mrs. Gates you had better stop this instant!" The princible commanded loudly. Lauren stopped instently.

I just sat on the floor still in shock over her actions. Then the princible turned to me. "Go to my office right now!" She said sternly. I did as she asked and rushed off to her office. I opened the door and plopped down on the chair on the right. Soon enough they entered and she forced lauren to sit down.

I inched away from that side of the chair. The princible sat down wearily. "What happened?" she asked. "Lauren and her group were insulting me and I got mad and threw my tray at her." I tell her before Lauren could speak. "I don't doubt it," she muttered. "Well as punishment you are both suspended for 3 days."

"I will also be calling your parents." she said. My eyes bulged out of my head. Anything, but having Sharon come in! She is my adopted mother. I don't know my real parents. I was left on Sharon's doorstep when I was a baby. She never wanted kids. She always reminds me of how she could be out traveling.

Lauren had hated me since I first started school. I don't even know why. I sadly nodded my head. I knew I was going to be in alout of trouble later. She dismissed us and I jogged back to the cafatiria to get my bag. Then I rushed off to my art class. The rest of the day was boring and the final bell rang at last.

I drove home. We live in Fresno, California. Our house is down a slope, and it's a beautiful two story house with a wraparound balcony and porch. It rests on a small cliff that overlooks rolling hills and mountains. A path of stepping stones lead down the cliff. The other path on the right side of the house leads to a worn garage.

It's always a fresh of breath air around here. I parked my car and hopped up the porch steps and walked into the house. Right now Sharon is working. She's a wedding planner. I jusmped back out the door when I saw someone sitting on our coach. It was an elderly women. Her hair was pure white, and it hung down her back.

She had many wrinkles and laugh lines, but her brown eyes held an ageless quality. She looked really familar. "Can I help you?" I asked her. She smiled kindly. "You've grown so much," she tells me. I eye her cautiosly. "Do I know you?" I ask trying to keep the rudeness out of my voice. Her face took on a look of shock.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" she asked slowly. I shook my head, and shock took over her expression again. I breifly wondered if she was insane. "I'm your grandmother," she says. Now it was my turn to be in shock. "How do I know your telling the truth?" I ask. She pauses for a second before pulling out a picture in her back.

I gasped in shock of what I saw. In the picture was a bautiful girl. It wasn't that she was beautiful that made me shock. The girl had a resemblense to me. I looked the words on the bottom. _Elizabeth Willows Age 17._ "Is she still alive?" I asked sadly. To my surprise she nodded yes. "That's why i'm here," she says.

"Sit down, and I tell you everything that happened." she tells me. I walk over to the couch and plop down. "There are some things that you should know. They are magic in every way. I am a witch. We come from a long line of powerful witchs. Your mother was one to. That means you are also one. Years ago the Voltori, almost found out what we are."

"The Voltori are the rulers of the supernatural world. We had to hide you just in case they discovered us. We took you here. Sharon is also a witch. I gave her a letter for when you were older explaining everything. Apperantly she didn't give it to you. It's time you came back to your rightful family." she finishes.

I started at her like she was mentally insane. "Can you prove it?" I ask quietly. She nods and moved to a wilted flower in the window. She hovered her hands over it, and the flower came to live even more beautiful than what it had bee. I stared at it in fasination. She turned back to me and smiled. "Are you really going to take me to my family?" I ask.

She nodded. "When?" I ask excitedly. "Go pack your things, and i'll inform Sharon." I look at the clock on the wall. "She should be here any moment." I tell her. she nods and I race upstaires to pack my things. Just as I was through the door frame then door downstaires slammed. "ABIGALE JONES YOU HAD BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW," she yelled.

"Coming!" I yell back. I had completely forgotten about my situation. I raced down stairs. Sharon was fuming and she didn't notice my grandmother sitting. I slicked my eyes over to her trying to signal we had company. She took it the wrong way. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" she shrieked. "We have a geust," I said almost calmly.

Shock and embarrisment slashed over her features before she composed herself and turned towrds grandma. "It's nice to see you again Carol." she said formally. "I'm here to take Abby home." she says. Sharon nods and shoos me away. I walk back up the staires and packed all of my things. I knew that my life was about to change forever.

**Heyyy guys :D i'm so happy right now. The story just popped into my head while I was sitting in writing class :) hope you enjoy it! ! Read and Review!**

**Cheack out all of my other amazing stories to! **


	3. New Beginning

**Hey guys :D I'm so excited to write this chapter and post it. I want to send out thanks to all of my fans that enjoy my writing :) So as a gift i'll respond to your reviews ^-^ thx guys! OH, and btw this is a few years after Breaking Dawn.**

**XxSaphirexX- Do u mean spell check my stories? Sry if my spelling and grammar are off lolz.**

**Insanity is my Reality 2412- Glad you like it :)**

**Please tell me if my spelling gets really off. I always forget to do that D:**

**Enjoy!**

I am now on a plane to Port Angeles. My Grandma is explaining how magic works. "Some powerful magic needs spells, and herbs and all of that. All you need to do for a simple spell is to imagine it. I know it sounds corny and all, but you have to believe for it work," she tells me quietly. I glance around at the other passengers.

"So where are we going?" I ask curiously. she sighs wearily. "W are going to be staying on an indian reservation just outside Forks," she says. I nod. "Do I have any siblings?" i ask. I was hoping she would say no. My heart wouldn't be able to take it if my mother got to keep her other child. After that thought my heart tightened.

"No,"she says. The invisible grip on my heart released. I felt kind of guilty thinking that I didn't want siblings. I was about to ask her more questions when the flight attendant's voice rang out of the speaker. _Fassen your seatbelts, because we are about to land in Post Angeles. Thank You for flying with us. _

I looked out the window at the small city. It wasn't to bad. I got up and followed Grandma off of the plane. We found our bags, and got into my car. I was lucky to have it shipped. I sadly rode in the passenger seat, because I had no idea where we where going. I hope the drive won't be to long. I got bored easily.

The trees and greenery were beautiful. I looked around in wonder. It kind of had a fairytale look. I could almost imaging a unicorn stepping out of the wood. At any other time I would think it's crazy, but since all of this magic I wouldn't doubt anything. "There is something you should know," she says hesitantly.

I nodded for her to continue. "After your 17nth birthday you will go through an extreme change. You will sleep for an entire day. When you wake you will have your full powers, and will be almost ageless." She explains.

"After the transformation you will become flawlessly beautiful." That was probably the best part to me at least. I smiled brightly at her. She continued with her explanations. "Witches age very slowly. We age every 5 human years. We can live for century almost."

"Take me for example. I stopped ageing in 1673. In human years I am 339 years old. In which years I am only 67 years old." she explained calmly. I stared at her with my mouth open. i could seriously not believe this. Before my thought processor could mange that we pulled up to a beautiful house. Quite a crowd was gathered around it.

I hesitantly got out and looked at the crowd. All of the men looked mostly the same. Cargo pants, cropped black hair, colossal bodies, and from what I could see, a strange tattoo. The women varied. There was two girls that stood out completely. The first one looked like me, so I was positive she was my mother.

She has wavy brown hair, and shimmered slightly. She was about as tall as me. Her eyes were also a ageless brown that glowed happily. The other girl had thick brown bronze locks. Her eyes also had the same quality as moms. Hers were a bit darker, and she was deathly pale like us. We looked a little like twins.

My observations were cut short when mom started to run towards me. Tears were pouring over her cheeks. I opened my arms and stepped forward as she rammed into me. "I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm sorry i had to send you away, and make you live with that god awful women for 16 years! I missed you every second of every day, and I'm so glad to have you here."

Tears started to flow and I started to sob, while happily hugging my mother for the first time in forever. This had to be the best moment of my life, knowing my mother loved me and wants me now. "It's okay mom, it was never your pulled back a bit to look at me. "You are going to be so beautiful after the transformation." she told me.

I smiled widely at her. She let go to briefly hug grandma who was smiling beside me. "Oh, I'm glad to have you back mum." she said. She turned around and jumped a little. "Oops, I forgot we had company." she laughed. I playfully rolled my eyes. I laughed quietly and waited to be introduced. "Abby this is all of La Push."

"Over there is Sam and his wife Emily, Jared and his wife Kim, Paul and Rachel, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Nessie, Seth and his sister Leah, their mother Sue, Claire and her parents." (**Sorry if I missed anyone) **I shook hands with everyone. When I shook hands with Seth an electric shock went up my arm.

I looked up into his warm brown eyes. I smiled slightly and let go. He was openly staring at me now. I blushed slightly and stepped back to my mother. Mom was strangely staring at him with a hint of annoyance. I shrugged it off and looked at everyone. "Well thank you for welcoming me here," I tell them warmly blushing slightly.

They all nodded and slowly dispersed. It was getting late. My mom turned to me. "Are you ready for your transformation?" She asks. I nod and fallow her inside. "During the change there is no pain, you will feel a weightless feeling. Don't be afraid." Grandma says. I nod and they lead me to my room. A pair of sweats and a tank top red on my bed.

They left and I quickly changed. They came back in and i got into bed. "Is this what you want?" Mom asks. I nod and she smiled. "We are going to perform a few spells to make sure you are protected and everything goes smoothly. Also I need you to drink this. You have to be in a deep sleep."Mom says handing me a mug.

It smelled like peppermint and I quickly gulped it down and instantly felt tired. I laid down and closed my eyes. They started to loudly chant and soon it faded away. Like they promised I felt weightless. I opened my eyes to a beautiful meadow. There was a man standing in the middle. He turned and smiled brightly.

"Hello Abby, I have waited for this day," He said smiling warmly. "I am your father." I almost laughed at the Darth Vader thing. I smiled and rushed forward to hug him. He opened his arms and I sunk in his embrace. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you Daddy," I tell him. He sighed, and pulled away a little. "I want you to stay safe okay?" he asks. I nod.

"Protect yourself and your mother for me. I would be heartbroken if something happened." he says sadly. Tears start to form. "I will do everything in my power to protect us, and anybody else." I says. He smiles proudly and steps away. "I will see you again," daddy tells me. I nod sadly and watch as he walks away.

Then the meadow faded and blackness appeared before my eyes opened to my new life.

**Heyyy! Wasn't that exciting? Well yay I can't wait to post chapter 3! Anyways hoped you liked it and stuff. Review plz! It makes me so happy :) yay.**


	4. Lessons

**Hello my dear friends :) I am happy to present you the new chapter of my awesome fanfiction :D ENJOY! oh, and review plz! Weird thing is that i'm writing this at school lolz weird right? anyways thank you to my veiwers :) REVIEW!**

**New Beginning Chapter 3**

When I woke up I felt refreshed and alive, like I could feel everthing's energy around me. I was sad to know that my father wouldn't be here to see me progress in my magic. It also made me happy to know that he was happy and safe. I looked around and my eyes settled on mom.

She was sitting on a whicker chair next to my bed. I smiled brightly at her. "How do you feel?" she asks. "I feel amazing, like the world is flowing through me." I tell her. She smiles at me. "That's perfectly normal. You will get used to it in time."

Grandma enters the room with the smell of pancakes and bacon. I excitedly sit up and scoot back towards the head board. "Someone looks hungry," she says chuckling softly. I nod and she sits the tray down on my lap. She sits down on the end of my bed.

"Will I go to school here?" I ask. She nods. "You will be starting next monday after we get you settled with your magic," mom says. I smile and nod excitiedly waiting for the day to begin. "Did you explain to her how it works?" mom asks Grandma.

She nods and mom smiles brightly. "Okay then this should be pretty easy." she says. I nod and quickly finish my breakfast. Afterwards they leave me to get dressed. "Wear good hiking shoes." mom says. I nod and quickly dress. I go down staires and fallow them outside.

What I didn't expect was Seth waiting out there. He looked very depressed. "Abby your okay!" he said brightening instantly. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask him. "Youv'e been asleep for quite awhile," he says. "They said you had jet lag, and needed rest." he says worrily. I was amazed how much he cared yet he just met me.

I quickly backpeddled and went with the lie my gaurdians created. "Oh, yeah I was so tired," I lied quickly. Unfournatly it sounded fake, but he seemed to believe it. I felt bad for having to lie to him. It litterly ripped a hole in my heart. I don't even know why! I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Would you like a tour?"

The hole in my heart ripped a little bit when I again when I had to lie to him. "Um, I can't right now. I'm going to spend some time with my family." I tell him. It's not excatly a lie, but my heart wrenched at his sad face, with he quickly covered. "Oh, well i'll see you later," he said slowly turning and walking away.

I suddenly felt lonly and sad. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. Suddenly a had patted my shoulder. I jumped a little, but relaxed knowing it was only mom. "It's time to go honey. We need to explain as much as we can," she said softly. I nodded and we started out trek into the woods.

Mom did that think again where she would glare at Seth's retreating figure when she thought I wasn't looking. It was all so confusing when she did that.

It took about 20 minutes, but we finally made it to a beautiful medow. I gasped in shock at it's beauty. There was a curved tree that looked like an archway. Under it spanned a tall grass with white flowers dotting the perfect field. images/search?q=Forks+washington+forest+meadow&view=detail&id=925FA51692F217BCF2AB3648149A BA07E69CE81B&first=1

images/search?q=Forks+washington+forest+meadow&view=detail&id=06D54442DA0DDC04C5BFD32448B4 CC119ED0F912&first=36

**(Those are the pics that descibe them :) ^-^)**

I smiled and stepped into the meadow. I walked to the middle and spun in a circle trying to soak up all the sunlight and warmth I would get. I turned to look at mom and grandma. "So, what now what?" I ask. They walk towards me and we all sit down. "We need to explain some thing to you," mom says. "All of those boys you met yesterday? Well, they are shapshifters," mom says.

I stare at her in shock. "Seth is a shapeshifter?" I ask shocked. Mom nods. I would have never guessed. She contiues to tell me everthing about the paranormals in Forks. I was really surprised at knowing about good vampires. "Only Sam and Charisle know what we are. You can't tell anyone about us," Mom says seriously.

Mom pauses before frowning. "You can tell Seth if you choose. I can tell you will be close. She didn't look happy, but I sighed in relief. "Okay, so lets demistate a few things," mom says. She holds out her hands and stares at them. Almost instantly a flame appears.

I gasp as it trasnsforms into a figure of a girl. She waves at me and when mom closes her hand it dissapears. I grin widely. "I want to try!" I say excitdly. Mom laughs. Grandma gets up. "I'm going to go make lunch while you show her the basics," grandma tells mom. She nods and waves before turning back to me.

"Okay hold out your hands like I did, and picture it," She says. I close my eyes and picture a flame rose in the middle of my hands. I open my eyes and it's there for real. Mom smiles proudly, and waves her hand over it transforming it into a real rose. "Show off," I say laughing. She chuckles lightly and gets up.

"I'm heading back to the house. You can try out some of your magic if you like." she says smiling and walks away. "By the way, be carful." she says. I nod excitedly and stand up. I know it sounds cheesy, but magic is just so amazing. I close my eyes and wave my hand over my clothes and hair transforming myself.

I was now wearing a floor length dress, midnight blue, with a short slit up the front near my legs, with ruffles on the bottom. I added blue shoes and curled hair. It was completely beautiful, and I had a feeling I would never have to buy clothes again. I curiously added blue wings, but made them real. I was amazed with the results.

images/search?q=prom+dresses&view=detail&id=7D81B5698739A1650D33E4979307 D5380BA22FEE&first=36

images/search?q=blue+fairy+wings&view=detail&id=CE60939ADE772728CEBB9E8F3E67 CC64FCD635D3&first=42

I touched them lightly and they felt like glass. Suddenly a twig snapped, and I quickly turnerned around. Standing not to far away was a huge gray wolf. "If you eat me I swear to god i'll light a fire in your tummy." I tell it. I hold my hand out and create a small fire. I then remember what mom said about shape shifters.

My mouth litterly pops open. I imagin myself reading it's mind, witch doesn't really make since even to myself. Insted I try to imagin it's thoughts being projected into my mind. It works!

_She's an acual witch! -Unknown_

_I can see that since she is standing right in frount of me- Seth_

_Don't attack her, we don't know how powerful she is- Unknown voice 2_

Suddenly the wolf runs into the forest, and Seth steps out. When the wolf dissapreaed I had quickly transformed myself back. I sat in the meadow like nothing had happened. "Are you really an acual witch?" he asks me quietly. I nod. "And your an acual shape shifter?" I ask. He nods and I smile timidly. "Cool." I say.

His face screams confusion and shock. I laugh a little. "Don't act so surprised. You aren't much different than me... well, besides the magical stuff." I tell him. "Come on, I have to go tell mom I accidently spilled the secret in only 5 minutes of training," I tell him sadly. What will mom do? i already dissapointed her.

Tears leak down my face. I brush them away and Seth leaves to transform. I morph into my own wolf. I make it so Seth can hear me. Then we walk back to the house. I chose a beautiful silver wolf.

images/search?q=Anime+White+Female+Wolf&view=detail&id=E8ADDC11C9842586603BAE5310D4 4FDE049CC0DD

_You choose a beautiful wolf form- Seth _

_Yours isn't to bad either- Abby_

_Thanks- Seth_

_No problem- Abby_

_What are you going to tell the pack?- Abby_

_I have no idea- Seth_

_Oh, yes sooo helpful-Abby_

_Hey, your the one who was messing with magic in the middle of the woods- Seth_

_I'm new to this! Don't blame me!- Abby_

_Sorry, but it's kinda true- Seth_

_I Know- Abby_

We parted ways for a second while we transformed. My clothes were still there after I transformed. Seth caught up to me and we made the walk of doom, witch is in this case my mom and grandma. I knew i was in so much trouble.

**Yay, :D uh-oh how will the pack and maybe the Cullens react to this? Will Abby be in trouble, or will it be one of those i'm new and young, and shouldn't be in trouble things? Anyways you know the drill! **

**REVIEW AND READ OTHER STORIES!**


End file.
